


Malade

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper has powers again, F/M, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Post-Season/Series 03, Sick Dustin Henderson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin est malade et il ne peut pas dormir.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Malade

**Author's Note:**

> Le 13ème jour! C'est mon préféré!

Le départ de Jane et Will affectait réellement tout le groupe, surtout à cause du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir depuis plusieurs mois et que leurs seuls moyens de communications étaient le téléphone et la radio de Dustin. Ils avaient tous hâte de se revoir et craignaient vraiment de perdre leur amitié à force d'être séparés.

Une nuit d'hiver, Dustin était malade et n'arrivait pas à s'endormir alors il essayait de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur ses bandes-dessinées, en vain. Son nez coulait trop, ses yeux pleuraient, sa gorge lui faisait mal et sa tête était trop lourde pour qu'il arrive à faire quoi que ce soit.

Il soupira et posa sa bande-dessinée par terre à côté de son lit et essaya de s'allonger et de dormir quand son talkie-walkie grésilla. Intrigué, il regarda le talkie-walkie jusqu'à entendre la voix de Jane. Il sortit de son lit péniblement puis l'attrapa. Il toussa fortement avant de parler.

«Jane?» Sa voix lui faisait mal.

-Dustin. Tu es malade.

-Tu l'entends tant que ça à ma voix?

-C'est pour ça que je t'appelle.»

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ça.

«Tu savais que j'étais malade avant de m'appeler?

-Oui.

-Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs?»

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible alors il forçait dessus pour pouvoir continuer à parler à son amie.

«Je crois. Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher.

-Pas tout de suite... De toute façon, je ne peux pas dormir.

-D'accord. Je reste avec toi alors.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui.

-D'accord.»

Il retourna sur son lit et s'allongea à moitié dessus, serrant son oreiller contre lui.

«Comment se passe l'école pour toi?

-Bien. Je comprends les maths.

-Je savais que tu avais un don pour les maths.» Il se mit à sourire comme un idiot, fier d'elle. Au rire qu'il entendit, elle était fière d'elle aussi.

-Je crois qu'il y a des filles qui veulent devenir mes amies.

-C'est une bonne chose, non?

-Bah... Elle sont jolies, vraiment jolies, mais elles ne sont pas Max. Tout dans les vêtements mais rien dans la tête.

-C'est souvent comme ça avec les filles normales. Mais toi et Max, vous êtes loin d'être normales, vous êtes bien mieux.

-Merci. Tu as parlé à Mike récemment?

-Si c'est parce que vous êtes vraiment séparés, oui je l'ai vu. Il... il s'en sort. Plutôt bien en fait, étant donné la situation. Et toi?

-Moi je m'en sors bien. Ça va.»

Il resta silencieux un instant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Finalement, ce fut Jane qui reprit.

«Tu t'es endormi?

-Non. Je n'avais rien à répondre.

-D'accord.

-Eh, je suis malade alors je dis des bêtises mais tu te manques.

-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Vous me manquez tous aussi.

-Il y a quelque chose que je devrais te dire. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je suis malade. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose.»

Il entendit Jane bouger puis une porte se fermer et des sons de voitures au loin. Il se souvenait que Will lui avait dit qu'ils avaient une terrasse alors elle devait y être allée.

«Les amis ne mentent pas.

-Je ne mens pas. Je... Je préfère ne pas faire de bêtise.

-Dustin.» Elle le réprimandait.

Il soupira – ce qui provoqua une toux – et se pencha sur son talkie-walkie pour se faire entendre avec sa voix fatiguée.

«Le truc, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?»

Il ne répondit pas.

«Dustin?

-Je t'aime.»

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Jane, même après avoir attendu un instant. Il se replia encore plus sur lui-même, encore plus mal qu'avant l'appel, puis éteignit son talkie-walkie avant de se glisser sous sa couette, n'ayant plus envie d'en sortir.

Il resta cloîtré ainsi encore un moment avant de sentir une énergie douce l'enlacer et le bercer. Avant de s'endormir, il put reconnaître la voix d'Elfe qui résonnait dans sa tête pour lui dire _Moi aussi_.


End file.
